This invention relates to wheeled vehicles, such as strollers, and in particular to a wheeled vehicle system employing a plurality of such vehicles, at least some of which may be docked in docking ports for electrical charging and vending.
Vending systems four-wheeled vehicles are well known. For example, a vending system for carts and the like has been used for years in airports and other locations, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,978,959; 4,450,968; 4,518,073 and 6,142,283 are directed to that system. Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/089,972, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference, is directed to another vending system for wheeled vehicles, such as strollers.
Another vending system for unattended vending of bicycles is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,917,407. It includes a series of bays in which individual bicycles are locked, and a vending control tower for vending of individual bicycles. It also includes a particular means of holding locked bicycles in place. Another type of similar locking device is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,085,887.